Thank You
by DJ Moves
Summary: No yaoi. Takes place duringafter the JounochiYugi duel before the Battle City Finals. Kaiba's miscalculates his helicopter and ends up paralyzed. Really short, no intention of an update or sequel. Just a writer block prevent-er.


Title: Thank You  
  
Author: DJ  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summery: No yaoi. Takes place during/after the Jounochi/Yugi duel before the Battle City Finals. Kaiba's miscalculates his helicopter and ends up paralyzed. Really short, no intention of an update or sequel. Just a writer block prevent-er.  
  
"Kaiba, look out!" Yugi screamed.  
  
Kaiba turned around, widening his eyes. Even Marik was surprised. He hadn't meant--  
  
Too late.  
  
Falling.  
  
Crunch.  
  
Screams.  
  
Blackness.  
  
Nothing.  
  
~~~  
  
"Mmm..." Kaiba groaned, sitting up slightly. "Wh-what happened?"  
  
His vision cleared enough for him to see his surroundings. "A hospital?"  
  
"Big brother!" Mokuba gasped. "You're awake!"  
  
Kaiba rubbed at his forehead. "What happened?"  
  
"There was an accident."  
  
"Wha--? Mokuba, I can't feel any--"  
  
"Exactly," he said softly. "Y-you're...you've been paralyzed, Seto."  
  
Kaiba's eyes widened. He lay back, feeling overwhelmed. "When...?"  
  
"The helicopter knocked the crate unsteady, Seto. You saved Anzu, but you...it fell on you."  
  
Kaiba stared up at the ceiling. "I need to be alone, Mokuba," Kaiba said softly.  
  
Mokuba nodded. "Okay, big brother. The doctor will probably be in here shortly, though."  
  
Kaiba nodded, not saying anything.  
  
***Couple days later***  
  
"Incompetent piece of metal! Go forward!" Kaiba yelled.  
  
Mokuba shared a sidelong glance with the doctor. It seemed that the CEO had finally lost his cool.  
  
"Why won't this thing do what I tell it to?!" Kaiba yelled, pounding his fist on the buttons.  
  
"It might be better, Mister Kaiba, if you started out with a standard model. Leave the electronics for later on," Dr. Noaki said carefully.  
  
Kaiba whirled the wheelchair around, shooting the doctor with a death glare. "I'll take both of them. Maybe I can work on this piece of crap and have it run correctly."  
  
"Yes, Mister Kaiba. I'll go get your release papers." He left quickly.  
  
Kaiba sighed, resting his elbows on his worthless legs, holding his head in his hands. "This is pathetic."  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't be rushing it, Seto."  
  
"The finals are almost here, I can't waste any more time in this god forsaken place!"  
  
"There's no need to get irritable, Seto," Mokuba said softly. He sat uneasily on the hospital bed. "There's something I didn't tell you."  
  
"Yes?" Kaiba probed.  
  
"Almost everyone pulled out of the competition. Even Yugi. Ishizu got the cards from both her brother and Yugi. It's been temporarily put on pause and I--"  
  
"Damn you, Mokuba!"  
  
Mokuba drew back. Kaiba had never spoken to him like that. "It's for your best interest, Seto! You have to recover!"  
  
"I didn't ask for your opinion, brat!" Kaiba burst out. "Leave me alone!"  
  
Mokuba stared at Kaiba in disbelief. "I hope you're happy, big brother. You're miserable and now you can't even hide it under a rigid exterior. All because you had to be the best and look where that got you!"  
  
"GET OUT!!!" Kaiba screamed.  
  
~~~  
  
Yugi looked up from beating Jounochi in Chinese Checkers. "Mokuba?"  
  
Mokuba leaned against the door to the game shop. "Yugi...Jounochi...I don't know what to do..."  
  
Jounochi climbed out his chair. He kneeled down next to Mokuba. "Are you okay, kid?"  
  
Mokuba closed the distance between them in a hug, sobbing into his shoulder. "Seto yelled at me."  
  
Jounochi rubbed at Mokuba's back. "It's okay, Mokuba. You know he's under a lot of stress."  
  
"I only want to help!" Mokuba sobbed. "But now he's mad at me."  
  
Yugi took Mokuba by the hand and led him to the table. "I think you need to let your brother cool off. Do you want to play a game until then?"  
  
Mokuba sniffed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "But what about you and Jounochi?"  
  
Jounochi shrugged. "I got to be heading home anyway. I'll see you later, okay?"  
  
"Bye Jou," Yugi said, smiling.  
  
~~~  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?"  
  
"Get the hell out, mutt," Kaiba warned in a deadly low voice.  
  
Jou reached back and smacked Kaiba across the face. "That's for making your little brother cry, Kaiba!"  
  
Kaiba looked up at Jounochi. "You...you--"  
  
"Nothings changed, Kaiba! You're still an asshole! But I don't ever want to hear of you yelling at your brother again!" Jounochi turned and started walking out of the room.  
  
"Jounochi," Kaiba said, stopping Jou in the doorway, though he didn't turn around. "Thank you," he whispered.  
  
"Anytime, Kaiba." 


End file.
